Audio, video, documents, television shows, advertisements, other rich media, and other media content can spread quickly through networks, computing devices, and other electronic media consuming devices and systems. Because media content can be distributed by multiple distributors on networks and other systems, information about the media content is often spread out and unconnected. For example, different user comments and reviews about a given piece of media content may appear on different websites hosting the media content among other places. A viewer consuming the content through one distributor may not be aware that additional information about the content is available at other locations.
Similarly, media content tends to lose touch with its creator once the content is out of its creator's hands. For example, a file containing media content may be distributed on the Internet, among other places, by a social media website where many viewers may consume the content without knowing the identity of the content creator or how to contact the content creator or other content source. While some content may include a credit portion, locating or contacting a content creator or content source may still be difficult. The credit portion of a piece of media content may be removed, overlooked, or disregarded by a content consumer. Even if the content includes a uniform resource locator (URL) address, a content consumer must locate such a URL address within the content and enter it correctly into a web browser.
Generally, content consumers often desire to learn more about the media content they consume and, in some cases, look at and provide feedback, comments, and other information about the content for others to view. Content creators and content sources, similarly, may want to provide information and receive feedback information from content consumers and other information about how the content they create or provide is being consumed. In many cases, content consumers and content creators/sources must search to identify one another and, in many cases, cannot identify one another and may not have an easy forum in which they can contact one another. In addition, because information about a piece of media can be distributed by multiple distributors, viewers may overlook or not have access to information about content found in sources other than their own content consuming environment.